jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Keira
'''Keira Hagai' is Samos Hagai's daughter and Jak's love interest. She is presumably two years younger than Jak, as he is roughly two when he travels back to the past, and Samos had no children yet. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Keira had a prominent role, as she constructed the A-Grav Zoomer for Jak and Daxter. In the beginning of the game, Daxter asked Keira out on a date who responded saying she "doesn't date animals", before giving them the mission Find the Blue Vent Switch. In every hub area (Sandover Village, Rock Village, Volcanic Crater, Keira would be constructing a new device to allow Jak and Daxter to progress on to Gol and Maia's Citadel, but would require more Power Cells each time. When Jak and Daxter reached the Citadel, Keira teleported to join them, but Samos did not, as he had been kidnapped. At the end of the game, Keira and Jak were about to kiss, but interrupted by Daxter. ''Jak II'' Keira travelled with Jak, Daxter and Samos to Haven City through the Rift Gate, but what happened to her in between the time of Jak's imprisonment and his escape is unknown. She was a race mechanic working at the Mar Memorial Stadium, who Jak and Daxter were tasked by Krew to work for. However, Keira didn't reveal herself, and simply gave them the task of the Jet Board Game challenge, and was only revealed when Daxter talked to her and she recognised his voice; Keira wasn't familiar with Jak's voice before, as he was quiet throughout The Precursor Legacy. Keira then set them more race challenges. Keira was seen as having a romance with Erol, and she had a dispute with Jak over this. When Erol killed himself, trying to kill Jak, at the end of the final NYFE race, Keira set her eyes back on Jak. Keira revealed her project was the Rift Rider, and she showed this to Jak and Daxter, who would have to take the Rift Rider to the Metal Head Nest, which contained the Rift Gate, and return to the past. However, Young Samos and Young Jak used it, and the Gate broke, allowing the cycle to work. Keira nearly kissed Jak at the end of the game, but once again was interrupted by Daxter. ''Jak 3'' Keira didn't have as prominent a role in Jak 3. She set Jak a few missions, but her role was less clear, and she was no longer Jak's love interest, with Ashelin Praxis taking that place, and at the end of Jak 3, Ashelin and Jak kissed, without Keira's knowledge. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' Keira was a race mechanic for Rayn's team, working with Jak and Daxter. Keira expressed her desire to race multiple times but Samos Hagai wished her to stay out of the race. Keira raced regardless near the end of the game. At the end, Keira and Jak were about to kiss, but were interrupted by Daxter who this time said to "get over with it", and the two finally had their moment. ''The Lost Frontier'' In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, Keira goes on a quest with Jak and Daxter to become a Sage. The idea for this probably stems from the Red Sage's comment at the end of The Precursor Legacy, as he compliments her on her ingenuity and says to Samos that "we may have a new sage here", but this comment is not mentioned in any of the other games until The Lost Frontier. Also, in The Lost Frontier, Keira acts as copilot of Jak's ship. Near the end, she finds out about Dark Daxter when Daxter changes when they use the Barracks portal to get to Aeropa, to begin with, she was a little shocked, but calmed down by the time Daxter explained why he changes, saying "Great! Now I have two monsters to worry about!" (the other "monster" being Jak when he changes into Dark Jak). At the end of the game she is seen channeling eco, showing that her quest to become a sage could almost be complete. ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale'' Keira appears as a background character along with Samos in the Sandover Village stage. They were both seen going into the rift. Characteristics Personality Keira's original personality in The Precursor Legacy is feisty and strong, and she is obviously proud of herself for being a part of the adventure and being a good mechanic. She is sure of herself and is constantly frustrated with Daxter's horrible attempts of flirting, but puts up with it because it means Jak will be near. In Jak II and Jak 3 her fiery personality dims somewhat, which makes her more dependent on the other characters (in the 2 years before she finds Jak and Daxter in Jak 2, it is possible this was a defensive mechanism). This is likely due to the stress of being thrust into a dystopian future, as well as dealing with the disappearances of her father and her two best friends(which forced her to cope on her own without any support for two years). In Jak X she fully regains her fire, standing up for herself and taking her life into her own hands. She also begins to race, defying her father's orders. In The Lost Frontier, she goes on a quest to be a sage and makes more of her own decisions, becoming a stronger character. Other defining characteristics include a very flirtatious attitude, displayed by how she constantly flirts with Jak during The Precursor Legacy. She's very kind and a bit of a tomboy as well, always ready for a new adventure and to try something exciting. Appearance Keira is a pretty and attractive, slim (120 lbs) but curvaceous girl of average height (5'6") with a fairly pale complexion. In all of the games, her eyes are "sage" green, and her hair is blue-green, though the color has varied slightly from Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy to Jak X: Combat Racing. From Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy to Jak X: Combat Racing she has the same clothing, a white/lavender midriff singlet with very short, dark blue sleeves. She wears black pant braces attached 3/4 purple and pink cut-off pants. She wears bandage like straps around her arms and legs, both somewhat concealed by brown (possibly leather) gauntlets and her shoes, respectively. During the Precursor Legacy, she wore sandals, but in Jak II onward, once they arrive in Haven City, she gets a pair of short boots in roughly the same style as her sandals. She wears suspenders and has a dark blue belt that looks like it could be used for holding tools, but never is. She wears a purple choker around her neck, as well as blue goggles that hang low on her chest. Her clothing changes in The Lost Frontier and becomes more conservative. She wears a white top mostly covered by a dark blue button covered long-sleeved coat with a yellow collar. She still wears purple pants but these are more rugged and give the impression that she will be doing some actual adventuring. She wears brown boots that don't go very high. She wears the same purple choker as before, as well as a necklace with a blue-white crystal. She still retains her goggles. Love interest Jak and Keira can briefly be seen staring at one another or having small awkward moments in all of the games, but these moments are mostly in the first game. During the end of the first and second games, Jak and Keira attempt to kiss but are always interrupted. At the end of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, they come close, but Daxter jumps between them and yells to Jak: "Whoa! Put it on ice, big guy!". At the end of Jak II, they are interrupted again when Daxter yells, but this time he wasn't trying stop them kissing. Instead, Daxter was trying to keep an already heavily drunken Onin away from any more alcohol. Keira and Jak do not attempt to kiss in Jak 3, but Jak interrupts a kiss between Daxter and Tess. Jak and Keira finally kiss at the end of Jak X: Combat Racing, when Daxter interrupts them again, but says then, "Will you kiss her already! Sheeeesh!" So Keira pulls Jak in for a kiss. At the end of The Lost Frontier Jak and Keira share another onscreen kiss after first being interrupted by Daxter. It should be noted that Keira had some form of relationship with Erol in Jak II, though it seemed more of a friendship being that Erol still tried to fight Jak for Keira's attention and that Keira showed that she still liked Jak. During the events of Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, a new character named Phoenix tries to also fight Jak for Keira's attention, but fails to do so numerous times. When Phoenix tried to rob the hellcat that Jak, Daxter, and Keira were traveling on and sees Keira for the first time, he commented her beauty, which she appreciated at first, but quickly rejected him. And when Phoenix and Jak argue about which direction they should go, Phoenix, in another attempt to flirt with Keira, ask Keira which direction she would want to go, but Keira just looks at Jak and ask him what he wants to do. It is obvious that Keira has feelings for Jak, and she becomes jealous when Daxter mentions about Jak being with other people. One notable example is after the Class 3 race in Jak II, where Keira and Ashelin break into a small catfight over Jak, which Jak cannot stop. Abilities Keira is a professional mechanic and is very handy with vehicles. In the first game, her A-Grav Zoomer helps in multiple missions for moving across lava and mountainous terrain. She also works on the Blue Sage's machine for lifting objects in order to help Jak and Daxter move the boulder from the entrance of Klaww's roust. After she, her father, Jak, and Daxter find a Rift Rider at the end of the first game, all four of them are on it when it goes to the future in the second game. Throughout the second game, she builds a replica of it for them to get home. It turns out that her replica was actually the original Rift Rider, as the younger Samos and younger Jak took it back in time at the end of the second game. She finally comes to racing in Jak X: Combat Racing, after a long dispute between Keira and her father. Trivia * Keira has appeared in every game, but for a very short time in Daxter. * In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy and Jak II, Keira is voiced by Anna Garduno, but starting with Jak 3, she is voiced by Tara Strong. Keira's build is also changed. * In The Precursor Legacy, Red Sage says that Keira could become a sage and in The Lost Frontier she is on a quest to become one. At the end of that quest she is shown channeling Eco energy, perhaps implying she will indeed become a sage, and possibly a playable character in a future game. * Three men and one male ottsel have shown attraction to Keira: Jak, Daxter, Erol, and Phoenix). * Keira will be a background character in the Sandover Village level in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royal. Gallery Keira TPL 3D render.jpg Keira_2.png Category:Characters Category:Sages